Mortífagos Anónimos
by soycomosoy
Summary: Una reunion de Ex-mortífagos un tanto extraña (Cuarta Reunión, llena de interrupciones)
1. Primera Reunión

Hola, este es el primer fic que publico, estoy escribiendo otro en plan serio, pero como no se me ocurre un título no lo puedo publicar aun, asi que de momento pongo este que es una ida total de olla. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero como "soy como soy" y no tengo remedio aqui se los dejo. diviertanse. Eso de que los personajes no son mios lo sabeis de sobra, pero lo recalco ¡¡¡NO SON MIOSSSSSS!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MORTÍFAGOS ANÓNIMOS"  
  
Tras la caída definitiva del Señor Tenebroso, sus seguidores, los mortífagos se entregaron a la justicia voluntariamente. Albus Dumbledore, el nuevo ministro de magia decidió reinsertarlos a la sociedad, después de un tiempo en rehabilitación de mortífagos en la nueva y mas moderna prisión de azcaban. Para los ex-mortífagos arrepentidos, se habían creado unas reuniones que se llamaban "MORTÍFAGOS ANONIMOS". La primera reunión contaba con la presencia de el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, que ilusionado con este nuevo proyecto, esperaba ansioso el comienzo de la sesión El primero en subir al estrado y hablar fue Severus Snape (por ordenes de Albus Dumbledore, si por el fuera, estaría ahora tumbado en el sofá delante de la chimenea comiendo pipas y pensando porqué cosas podría quitarles mas puntos a Gryffindor)  
  
-Hola a todos - comenzó Snape - Mi nombre es Severus  
  
-¡¡HOLA SEVERUS!- contesto toda la sala a coro  
  
Snape se quedó callado, eso era lo que Dumbledore le había ordenado que dijese, pero no esperaba para nada esa respuesta por parte de la sala  
  
- Eh..esto...Severus - le dijo Dumbledore - Ahora es cuando debes contar cómo y porqué te hiciste mortífago.  
  
Severus asintió de mala gana y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Bueno, todo empezó cuando dejé el colegio, la mayor ilusión de mi vida era ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, yo había leído mucho sobre artes oscuras pero necesitaba prepararme mejor. Me enteré por unos amigos de que un tal Voldemort, especialista en artes oscuras daba clases, así que me apunté a ellas. Lo único que no me gustó fue este horrible tatuaje en el brazo que todos nos teníamos que hacer - y les enseñó a todos la marca de su antebrazo, todos instintivamente miraron las suyas. -Voldemort era un gran maestro, sabia muchas maldiciones y hechizos, yo siempre tomaba muchos apuntes en sus clases, no quería perderme ningún detalle. Saqué muy buenas notas y me gradué con honores. Con el título en el bolsillo y muy ilusionado fui a Hogwarts a ofrecer mis servicios como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero Dumbledore me dijo que ese puesto ya estaba cubierto y que el único puesto que tenia libre era el de profesor de pociones. A mi no me interesaba ese puesto, pero me había gastado todo mi dinero en las clases de Voldemort y necesitaba el trabajo así que como yo no sabia mucho de pociones, con lo poco que me quedaba me compré el "maletín para pociones de la Srta. Pepis" y acepté el puesto. Cada año, al comienzo de curso le pido al director que me cambie de puesto y me de el de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero él siempre tiene alguna excusa para no dármelo -Diciendo esto, y echándole una mirada acusadora a Dumbledore Snape se sentó al concluir los aplausos que le brindó la sala.  
  
El siguiente en subir al estrado a contarnos su experiencia fue.....  
  
- Hola, mi nombre es Peter ¡¡¡HOLA PETER!!!  
  
A mi se me acusa de haber traicionado a los Potter, pero nunca me habéis preguntado porque lo hice. Os lo contaré: Una noche. mis amigos Remus, Sirius y yo fuimos invitados por James a cenar en su casa. Mientras Lily preparaba la cena y el pequeño Harry dormía nosotros decidimos jugar al parchís. Siempre que jugamos al parchís, yo soy el verde, pero esa noche, James cogió las fichas verdes y dijo "yo seré el verde, verde como los ojos de mi amada". A mi me sentó aquello muy mal, pero me aguanté, porque estabamos en su casa y el parchís era suyo. Durante el juego James no paró de comerse mis fichas, aunque pudiera comerse las de Sirius o las de Remus, siempre se comía las mías, así que perdí. Entonces llegó Lily con la cena, era tortilla de patatas, yo me aparté un trocito y al probarla.... buagg ¡¡llevaba cebolla!! y yo odio la tortilla de patatas con cebolla, Lily notó mi cara de asco y me pidió disculpas, me dijo que James le había dicho que a todos nos gustaba con cebolla, que enseguida me prepararía otra cosa. Pero entonces Harry se puso a llorar, Lily cogió al niño y me lo dio a mi porque todos los demás estaban comiendo y ella se fue a la cocina a prepararme algo. Entonces algo empezó a oler mal, era el niño, como todos estaban ocupados pues me tocó a mi cambiarle el pañal. en cuanto le quité el pañal asqueroso y le limpié el culito al niño, este se empezó a reír y se hizo pipí, echando a perder mi mejor camisa. Todos se rieron de mi, así que me fui de allí y me encontré a Voldemort que estaba paseando al perro. Le conté lo que me había pasado y él me dijo que por una suma considerable el podría hacerse cargo de "el asunto" y escarmentarlos a todos, pero yo no tenia tanto dinero, así que me hizo un descuento pero no se vengaría de todos solo de uno o dos, y que tenia que elegir entre todos, yo le dije que sobretodo quería vengarme de James y de Harry, que Lily había sido muy amable y que Remus y Sirius lo único que habían hecho era reírse. Y así fue, yo le di el dinero y el se fue a Vengarse por mi. Para sellar el trato, en vez de firmar en un papel, me firmó a mi en el brazo dejándome esta marca - y mostró la marca. Todos aplaudieron  
  
El siguiente en subir al estrado era un chico de unos 17 años , rubio.  
  
-Hola, soy Draco- dijo sin mucho ánimo  
  
-¡¡HOLA DRACO!!  
  
-Antes de nada, quería decir que ¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY MORTÍFAGO!!!  
  
La sala se estremeció ante el grito del joven. Albus Dumbledore se acercó a él.  
  
-Draco, la finalidad de estas reuniones es aceptar lo que eres para...  
  
-Le digo que ¡¡YO NO SOY MORTÍFAGO!!  
  
-Draco, tienes la marca en el brazo, y sabemos que has utilizado la maldición cruciatus así que no lo niegues  
  
-Esta bien, contaré porqué tengo una marca en el brazo y porqué utilicé esa maldición pero ¡¡¡YO NO SOY MORTÍFAGO!!. Toda la culpa es de mi padre, mi padre siempre estaba con sus reuniones secretas y sus chorradas con sus amigotes. Los hijos de los amigos de mi padre acudían los fines de semana a las reuniones ultrasecretisimas y a sus fiestecitas, mi padre insistía en que yo fuese también con ellos, pero yo pasaba. A mi me gustaba irme los fines de semana con mis amigos a la discoteca, o irnos ha hacer surf, de acampada y esas cosas. Un día, que nos fuimos la pandilla ha hacer Surf, Marcus, que era mayor nos enseñó un tatuaje que se había hecho en el brazo. A todas las chicas les gustaba Marcus por el tattu tan chulo que tenia así que yo decidí que también me haría uno. Encontré un dibujo de un dragón que echaba fuego por la boca que me gustaba mucho, y fui ha hacerme el tatuaje, pero como soy menor de edad necesitaba un permiso firmado de mis padres. Al principio mi padre se negó, pero un día dijo que me llevaría él mismo a hacerme el tatuaje y yo muy contento, cogí mi dibujito del dragón y me fui con él. Llegamos a dónde hacían los tatuajes, mi padre firmó los papeles y yo me senté en una silla mientras me clavaban la aguja y me hacían el tatuaje. Pero cuando terminaron de hacérmelo, no era mi dragón que echaba fuego por la boca lo que tenia dibujado, sino la serpiente horrorosa esta - y mostró la marca a todos. - Pero yo insisto en que ¡¡¡NO SOY MORTÍFAGO!!. ¡¡y la maldición Cruciatus se la eché a mi padre por hacerme esto.!!  
  
Esta vez nadie aplaudió, todos estaban extrañados mientras Draco cabreado pasaba por delante de donde estaba sentado su padre y le daba un pisotón.  
  
-¡¡Muy bien!!- dijo Dumbledore - demos por acabada esta sesión, la semana que viene os espero aquí a todos. -------------------(:::::::[]::::::)------------------------  
  
Si habeis llegado hasta aquí leyendo, gracias, muchas gracias. Prometo que no escribo mas cápitulos de esto, seré buena. O:) 


	2. Segunda Reunión

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han leído el fic, no sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho, no pensaba continuarlo, pero como "es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos" he hecho un capítulo mas , pero solo uno eh? mas que nada por que ya no se a qué mortífagos ridiculizar.  
  
Un Besito a Essya, Vicu-Malfoy, Sheyla Malfoy, Joyce Ganger, Hally Black y todos los demás que lo hayáis leído, esta segunda parte (y última a menos que se me ocurra algo mas) es para vosotros/as, espero que os guste.^_^ __________________________________________________________________________  
  
.....................SEGUNDA REUNIÓN................................  
  
Después del fracaso de la primera sesión de "mortífagos anónimos" Dumbledore decidió estar presente en la segunda sesión. Las sesiones eran obligatorias así que todos los que tenían la marca tenebrosa tenían que ir. Snape, que venia obligado por Dumbledore estaba sentado en primera fila, junto a Draco Malfoy que escondía algo debajo de su túnica. Peter Pettegrew era el único que se había librado de la sesión de hoy porque estaba en el San Mungo con una indigestión (Sirius y Remus lo habían pillado y le había obligado a comerse 6 tortillas de patatas con cebolla, cuatro cebollas crudas y todas las fichas verdes del parchís, con cubilete y dados incluidos).  
  
El primero en subir al estrado fue Goyle (padre)  
  
-Hola, soy Goyle  
  
-¡¡HOLA GOYLE!!  
  
-Bueno yo... -comenzó Goyle a contar - yo nunca he sido muy popular, en el colegio siempre iba con Malfoy, Crabbe, Snape y algunos mas, pero ellos solo querían ser mis amigos porque siempre he sido muy fuerte y así asustaba a los demás niños. Así que siempre iba con ellos a todas partes, hasta que un día ellos empezaron a juntarse con la pandilla de Voldemort, hacían reuniones secretas, se iban de marcha y a mi nunca me llevaban por que no era lo bastante listo para estar con ellos. Un día, me encontré a solas con Voldemort cuando iba a comprar el pan, y le pedí que me dejara ser parte de su pandilla, él empezó a reírse de mi. Yo me sentí muy herido por esa burla que me hacia y comencé a llorar y a suplicarle que me dejase ir con ellos alguna vez, incluso me puse de rodillas y le supliqué. La gente comenzó a mirarnos, yo seguía de rodillas y llorando, Voldemort empezaba a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza he intentaba zafarse de mi, pero yo iba gateando detrás de él, así que para dejar de hacer el ridículo por la calle no le quedó otro remedio que aceptarme en su pandilla, pero como no estaba muy confiado en vez de hacerme un tatuaje me dio una pegatina con la marca tenebrosa para que yo me la pegara en el brazo -enseñó el brazo a todos y se despegó la pegatina, todos se quedaron alucinados mirándolo, Goyle se volvió a pegar la pegatina y se sentó, apenas si se escucharon aplausos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿UNA PEGATINA?!!!! -Gritó Draco Malfoy levantándose de un salto -¡¡¡¡¿ERA SUFICIENTE CON UNA PEGATINA Y YO TENGO QUE LLEVAR EL BICHO ESTE PARA SIEMPRE?!!! -Draco fue hasta donde estaba sentado su padre y le dio una patada en la espinilla. Entre Dumbledore y Snape lo cogieron y lo volvieron a sentar en su silla.  
  
-Después de esta pequeña interrupción - Anunció Dumbledore -Volvamos a las confesiones, el siguiente es Crabbe (padre)  
  
-¿hay que decir lo de hola y todo eso?- preguntó Crabbe a Albus  
  
-Por supuesto -le contestó el ministro -tienes que saludar y decir tu nombre  
  
-Ah -respondió Crabbe con cara de tonto - pero como usted ya les ha dicho como me llamo, ya no será una sorpresa .  
  
-¡Di hola y tu nombre!- dijo Dumbledore perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¡Hola y tu nombre! - dijo alegremente Crabbe  
  
-¡¡HOL...... -estaban todos perplejos  
  
-Empieza a contar porqué te hiciste mortífago - Dumbledore se rindió por la estupidez de Crabbe.  
  
-Erase una vez..- todos en la sala se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿qué pasa ahora?, ¿no se empiezan así las historias?.......  
  
-¿POR QUÉ TE HICISTE MORTÍFAGO? -Gritó Dumbledore desesperado  
  
-Ah!!! porque me molaba mucho el tatuaje este de la serpiente, y me dijeron que si me hacia mortífago me lo hacían gratis- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y enseñando el tatuaje a todos.  
  
Draco Malfoy se levantó de la silla de un bote, cuando estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Crabbe Snape lo cogió y se lo llevo a rastras a su asiento.  
  
-¡¡Haya paz!! -Dumbledore puso orden -Crabbe siéntate, Sr., Malfoy usted es el siguiente.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se dirigió hacia el estrado, pero cuando pasó por delante de su hijo, este le hizo la zancadilla y cayó de narices en el suelo.  
  
-Uy! ¿te has hecho daño papi? -le dijo Draco en tono burlón. Lucius solo lo miró y le dedicó la sonrisa mas hipócrita que tenia.  
  
-¡¡Hola, soy Lucius Malfoy!!  
  
-¡¡¡HOLA LUCIUS!!  
  
-He dicho que soy Lucius ¡MALFOY! - reiteró Lucius.  
  
Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Albus le indicó a Lucius que continuase, pero este se negó.  
  
-No pienso contar nada hasta que aquí todo el mundo respete mi apellido, el apellido Malfoy....  
  
Albus le hizo unas señas a todos y estos lo entendieron.  
  
-¡¡¡HOLA LUCIUS MALFOY!!! -dijeron todos con desgana.  
  
Lucius sonrió, carraspeó varias veces y comenzó su historia. -Como todos saben, yo provengo de una de las mejores familias de sangre limpia de todo el mundo mágico, Mi Padre, Ewan Malfoy posee...  
  
-Sr. Malfoy por favor - interrumpió Dumbledore - ¿Quiere contarnos como, cuando y por qué se hizo mortífago?  
  
-Está bien- gruñó Lucius - Yo había oído hablar de Voldemort en el colegio, sus ataques a los muggles, sus asesinatos, sus maldiciones etc. Él era mi ídolo, yo quería ser como él, lo admiraba.. -algo verde pasó rozando la cabeza de Lucius interrumpiendo su relato - Ehhhhh, ¿por donde iba?.. ah si, pues eso que yo admiraba mucho a Voldemort, cuando salí del colegio cogí las páginas amarillas, busqué en la V de Voldemort y encontré la dirección de su casa..- esta vez la cosa verde le dio en toda la frente, Lucius miró a la primera fila donde estaba su hijo sonriéndole. -Bueno, pues me presenté en su casa, le dije que haría lo que fuese por que el me aceptara como discípulo suyo, y él aceptó enseñarme a cambio de algunos favores, tuve que cortarle el césped, limpiarle los cristales, ordenarle el armario, bañar al perro y prepararle un bizcocho de nata....- esta vez Lucius estaba preparado y cuando su hijo le lanzó la cosa verde la atrapó con una mano, la miró, sonrió y se la metió en la boca  
  
-¿Por qué le tiras aceitunas?- Se susurró Snape a Draco viendo el bote de aceitunas que el rubio escondía en la túnica .  
  
-Por que es alérgico -le contestó Draco.  
  
-Tu padre no es alérgico a las aceitunas, Draco - le aseguró Snape.  
  
-Ya - dijo Draco con una sonrisa - pero a las anchoas si - y le enseñó el bote en el que ponía "aceitunas con anchoas".  
  
Todos miraron hacia Lucius que se estaba atragantando y se ponía de color morado, mientras hacía señas con las manos que daban a entender que quería ahorcar a Draco.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se llevaron a Lucius a San Mungo mientras Draco se tronchaba de risa.  
  
-Me parece que ya no haremos mas sesiones de estas ,solo hemos hecho dos y ya hay dos hombres en el hospital, y si Draco no se tranquiliza, serán tres -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Draco que de el ataque de risa que tenía estaba revolcándose en el suelo. 


	3. Tercera Reunión

Bueno, pues contra todo pronostico aquí esta la tercera reunión, no se si será tan divertida como las otras, pero por lo menos lo he intentado.  
  
Ahora os doy las gracias, como siempre por leerlo:  
  
Essya-Muchos besitos para ti tb, y como ves si he seguido escribiendo ;-)  
  
ginny132002-espero no haberme equivocado con tanto numero. No te digo que el anterior sea el último capítulo, porque aquí tienes otro, espero que te guste aunq Draco salga menos que en los anteriores.  
  
Naiko-Pues nada, a seguir riéndote, o por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa. :- )  
  
Ryoko´n Rain......-antes de nada perdona que no ponga tu nick entero. Tomaré nota de los mortifagos que me dices, revisaré por enésima vez el libro 4º para seguir buscando víctimas. :-P  
  
Death eater--¡¡Por supuesto que tienes que acudir a todas las sesiones!! son ordenes de Dumbledore, y cuando estés preparado/a para contar tu experiencia no tienes mas que mandármela eh? y si quieres te incluyo en alguna otra reunión. (fiby23@hotmail.com)  
  
Arel M-Pues tb tomo nota de los que me dices, es mas uno de los que has nombrado nos contará su experiencia en esta sesión.  
  
Ginny Jo Weasley-Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te diviertas aunq sea un pokito.  
  
Joyce Granger-Como verás te he dejado la última para decirte que no creas que me asustas con tus amenazas......pero por si acaso aquí esta la continuación :-p. (Q es broma eh?)  
  
Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. ah! un besito a mi amiga Myna Granger por darme ideas. Bueno, dejo de enrollarme id pillando asiento que comienza la..... __________________________________________________________________________  
  
TERCERA REUNION  
  
Después de lo sucedido en las dos reuniones anteriores, Albus Dumbledore ya no acudía con ilusión a estos actos, sino mas bien con miedo. Incluso se había traído a Poppy, la enfermera del colegio, por si ocurrían mas "accidentes"  
  
-Buenas noches -comenzó Dumbledore dirigiéndose al auditorio -Ya se qué dije que lo mas probable es que no hiciésemos mas reuniones, pero aún confío en que estas charlas os sirvan de ayuda a algunos de vosotros para recapacitar....  
  
-ejem!!- le interrumpió Severus desde la primera fila -no se enrolle tanto .  
  
-Estás deseando escuchar a tus compañeros ¿verdad Severus? -le dijo Dumbledore muy alegre - Ya sabía yo que al final te gustarían estas charlas.  
  
-Nada de eso señor -le contestó Snape - Cuanto antes empecemos con esta chorrada, antes me podré ir a casa a ver el partido.  
  
Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada muy enfadada a Snape y prosiguió. -Espero que esta noche no haya mas incidentes. Que suba el primero que es ..... ¿Barty Crouch Jr.?  
  
Barty Crouch se acercó al estrado muy sonriente ante la mirada atónita de Dumbledore.  
  
-Hola soy Barty  
  
-¡¡¡HOLA BARTY!!  
  
-Bueno, yo -comenzó Barty -igual que Draco nunca me he llevado bien con mi padre, mas que nada porque mi padre siempre estaba obsesionado con el trabajo y no me prestaba atención. Mi padre, trabajaba en el ministerio de magia capturando mortífagos, incluso se traía el trabajo a casa, Ya saben, se traía a un par de mortífagos, los soltaba por la casa y jugaban al pilla- pilla y al escondite por toda la casa hasta que los atrapaba, los interrogaba y los encarcelaba en la alacena de la cocina. Pero a mi no me dejaba jugar con ellos, conmigo no jugaba a nada snif -dijo secándose las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos al recordar. -entonces yo pensé que si me hacía mortífago mi padre jugaría conmigo. Pero mi padre seguía pasando de mi, buscaba mortífagos mas importantes, que hubiesen hecho cosas muy malas, y yo hasta ahora solo me había dedicado a tirar huevos podridos a las casas de los muggles....  
  
-Perdona -interrumpió Snape - ¿pero a ti no te había besado un dementor?  
  
-Ah! si... esto.... - dijo Barty sonrojándose - Verás, el dementor y yo, pues... al principio iba la cosa muy bien, incluso nos fuimos a vivir juntos pero al poco tiempo empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, llegaba tarde y no me decía a donde había ido ni con quien, nunca me llevaba a bailar y él sabía que a mi me encantaba bailar -Barty comenzó a llorar otra vez -un día mientras hacia la colada descubrí una mancha de carmín ¡snif, snif! en el cuello de su capa, le pedí una explicación pero se negó a dármela ¡¡¡buahhhhhhh!!!!.  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a Barty que lloraba como una magdalena y se lo llevó a su asiento. Luego se acercó al estrado con el pergamino donde estaba la lista de los oradores y anunció:  
  
-Es el turno ahora de.. ¿Ludo Bagman?- Ludo se acercaba sonriente al estrado saludando con las dos manos -Pero yo no sabía que usted....  
  
Ludo apartó a Dumbledore sin dejarlo terminar la frase.  
  
-¡¡Buenas noches!!- dijo alegremente - Soy Ludo Bagman, pero podéis llamarme Ludo.  
  
-¡¡HOLA LUDO!! -respondió a coro la sala.  
  
-Ya sé que hay mas candidatos aquí esta noche -la sala lo miraba un poco aturdida preguntándose "¿candidatos para que?" -Pero os aseguro que yo soy el mejor. Si me votáis a mi....  
  
-¿Votarte? -interrumpió Albus -¿para qué hay que votarte?  
  
-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres Albus, viejo amigo, -le dijo Ludo con una gran sonrisa -Pues para que va a ser, para ser un mortífago.  
  
-Empecemos por el principio Ludo -le dijo Dumbledore -¿Tú eres mortífago?  
  
-Aún no, pero espero serlo pronto, es más - y se acercó a Dumbledore para decirle algo en el oído -Tengo planes ¿sabes? una vez dentro de esta organización, me presentaré como candidato a presidente de mortífagos, con un poco de publicidad y un buen eslogan.....  
  
-¡¡¡¡Estas reuniones no son para eso!!!- le gritó Dumbledore desesperado.  
  
-Entiendo... así que tu también quieres ser el presidente ¿eh? -le dijo Ludo en tono amenazante - no te gusta tener competencia....  
  
-Ludo, escúchame- le dijo Albus con toda la serenidad que pudo -éstas reuniones son para que los Ex-mortífagos arrepentidos cuenten sus experiencias, se desahoguen y escuchen las historias de otros que han pasado por la misma situación que ellos.  
  
-Pero yo no soy mortífago- le dijo Ludo  
  
-Ya lo se -le aseguró Dumbledore - por eso mismo, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.  
  
-Pero yo quiero participar . ¿Que hay que hacer para hacerse mortífago? - le preguntó Ludo.  
  
Dumbledore perdió la paciencia totalmente, y cogiendo a Bagman por el cuello de la túnica lo arrastró hasta la puerta de la calle -¡¡¡FUERAAAAAA!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Esto no se quedará así, Abus!!! -le grito Ludo desde la calle -me haré mortífago y tendrás que dejarme entrar!!!.  
  
Dumbledore intentó tranquilizarse, se acercó al estrado y anunció al siguiente orador.  
  
-Es el turno ahora de la Sra. Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
Una mujer rubia de unos 40 años subió al estrado, apoyo su bolso sobre la tarima, sacó una polvera y empezó a retocarse el maquillaje.  
  
-Señora Malfoy -le dijo Dumbledore - ¿sería tan amable de empezar?  
  
-¿Puede esperarse un momento?- le contestó la rubia -no querrá que yo hable delante de este público tan maravilloso -y les guiñó un ojo -echa un esperpento ¿verdad?  
  
Dumbledore se dió la vuelta y empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared.  
  
La rubia terminó de acicalarse por fin y comenzó ha hablar:  
  
-Hola, soy Narcisa  
  
El público que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba que ella se retocase el maquillaje no le contestó.  
  
-¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE SOY NARCISA!!!! -Gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que mas de uno en la sala diese un bote en la silla.  
  
-¡¡HOLA NARCISA!!  
  
-Eso esta mejor, bueno, yo me hice mortífaga por exigencias de los Malfoy, porque si no, no me dejarían casarme con Lucius -Lucius que se encontraba en la sala sonrió orgulloso. -No es que a mi me hiciera mucha ilusión casarme con él,-Lucius ya no sonreía tanto -Pero como su familia era muy rica..... -Lucius ahora se veía realmente cabreado. -Tampoco es que me importara mucho, la verdad, al principio de mi matrimonio todo iba muy bien, él era dulce y cariñoso conmigo -Lucius sonreía otra vez -me hacia muchos regalos... supongo que para suplir otras carencias -Lucius miraba desconcertado a su esposa -Yo entiendo que una vez pueda pasar..... sobretodo si es la primera, ya se sabe, los nervios de la primera vez, la inexperiencia -Lucius cambiaba de color como un semáforo, iba del rojo al blanco y en ocasiones al verde con la rapidez de un rayo. -Pero lo que ya no es normal es que yo me ponga mi camisón nuevo negro semitransparente y unas gotitas de mi mejor perfume y.......  
  
-¡¡CÁLLATE!!!- Gritó Lucius desesperado a su mujer.  
  
-¡¡De eso nada!!, ¡¡viva la libertad de expresión!! -dijo Draco, mirando con malicia a su padre -Sigue Mamá  
  
-Gracias tesoro -y le lanzó un beso a Draco. -Pues lo que iba diciendo, no había manera de que mi marido "levantase cabeza", no se si me entienden...  
  
-¡¡¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!!! -Gritó Lucius -¡¡¡DUMBLEDORE HAGA ALGO, SE ESTA SALIENDO DEL TEMA!!!  
  
-Cariño no pasa nada por que tus amigos escuchen esto, además ellos ya sabían que.....-Narcisa se tapó la boca.  
  
-¿Qué sabían ellos Narcy, querida? -preguntó Lucius mirando inquisidoramente a sus amigos allí presentes, los cuales desviaban la mirada y disimulaban.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy siéntese - dijo de pronto Snape intentando poner orden -Sra Malfoy cuéntenos sus experiencias como mortífaga, olvídese de su aburrida vida marital. y Albus... ¡¡¡¡deja de golpearte la cabeza contra el muro!!!  
  
Todos obedecieron, y la reunión volvió a su normalidad.  
  
-Qué carácter Sevy, no conocía esa faceta tuya -dijo muy seductoramente la Sra. Malfoy. Snape se sonrojó hasta las orejas (fácilmente podría confundirse con un Weasley) -Bueno, pues a lo que iba, yo me hice mortífaga por exigencias de los Malfoys, pero yo nunca he torturado ni matado a nadie, faltaría más!! podría haberme roto una uña. Es más, el tatuaje ese horroroso me lo hice quitar con láser en la clínica de belleza "Beautiful Witch" y miren, no me han quedado marcas ni nada -y mostró el brazo a todos.  
  
-¡¡¡¿EL TATUAJE SE PUEDE QUITAR?!!! -Grito Draco Malfoy desde la primera fila.  
  
-Claro, "mi principito" ¿no lo sabias? -le contestó su madre -En la clínica de belleza puedes hacerte la liposupción, tienen un tratamiento buenísimo contra las varices y la celulítis y no es que a mi me haga falta.....  
  
-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! -volvió a gritar Draco desesperado -¡¡¡EL TATUAJE, ¿CÓMO ME LO PUEDEN QUITAR?!!!  
  
-Es un procedimiento muy sencillo, "mi pastelito de crema" , ¿quieres venir conmigo un día?.  
  
Draco abrazó a su madre emocionado. Y después se dirigió a su padre al que para variar le dió un pisotón.  
  
Cómo Albus Dumbledore estaba semi inconsciente por los golpes en la cabeza Severus Snape se acercó al estrado.  
  
-Esto.... gracias por venir, ya os avisaremos si hay mas reuniones. ¡¡Ala!! todo el mundo para su casa!!  
  
Severus se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Narcisa Malfoy se le acercó:  
  
-¿Sevy?- le dijo muy seductoramente y con una sonrisita pícara -¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________  
  
Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, lo que Narcisa y Severus hicieron después se los dejo a su imaginación. Ya veremos si hay cuarta Sesión, si queda alguien vivo. 


	4. Cuarta Reunión

Buenas, esta reunión es un poco accidentada como podréis ver, espero que os guste, no os preocupéis que sigo inventándome formas de ridiculizar a los mortífagos y a quien se ponga por el medio, pero entended que no es fácil hacer que sea gracioso.  
  
Arel M -- aquí tienes la cuarta reunión, tranquila,tienes razón, no podemos dejar a los mortífagos sin rehabilitación.  
  
Essya -- Besitos para ti tb mala malosa, espero que este cap. tb te guste.  
  
Joyce Granger -- si, si , ahora disimula, no te pega la cara de angelito esa que has puesto, se ve a la legua que eres un diablillo. Y con respuesta a tu pregunta te diré que soy Española, Andaluza y para mas inri "Malagueña" :-p  
  
death eater -- Me alegro que te haya gustado, pero todavía estoy esperando que tu tb participes eh?, no serás tu el /la único/a que quede sin rehabilitar no?  
  
Ryoko'n Rain, the Demon Duo =P -- vosotros /as dos, dejaos de peleas y de acusaros mutuamente. Los /as dos a rehabilitación de mortífagos ¡¡ala!!.  
  
sakura potter -- marchando un cuarto cap!!!!  
  
pandora_11_86 -- Para que veas como la gente engaña, Narcisa que parecía tonta es la mas lista de todas, se hizo el tattu, como ella ya contó pq era un requisito imprescindible para casarse. tomaré nota de los nombres que me dices a ver si se me ocurre como ridiculizarlos ;-). ¡¡Por supuesto que tienes que acudir a las reuniones si eres ex-mortífaga y además en paro!!!. Lamento lo del comunicado, seguramente la lechuza se despistó.  
  
Os agradezco a todos que hayáis leído mi pequeña paranoia, y si alguno de vosotros quiere participar en el fic y contar su testimonio no tiene mas que decírmelo eh? (fiby23@hotmail.com)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________  
CUARTA REUNIÓN  
  
Las reuniones se habían vuelto cada vez mas peligrosas para la salud, Dumbledore que tenia un gran chichón en la frente debido a los golpes en la cabeza que él mismo se dió, estaba cada vez mas convencido de que las reuniones no servían para nada, pero aún así, decidió dar una última oportunidad a los ex-mortífagos en rehabilitación.  
  
La sesión no comenzaba aún, así que los asistentes estaban charlando entre ellos. Al fondo de la sala se veía a Narcisa Malfoy que hablaba muy coquetamente con Severus Snape. En la otra punta de la sala:  
  
-Oye, Draco -preguntó Lucius a su hijo, que hoy estaba mas alegre y agradable con su padre que de costumbre -¿De qué esta hablando tu madre con Severus?.  
  
-De mis notas, papá -dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Por cierto, -Lucius que veía que su hijo estaba mas cordial aprovechaba para entablar conversación.-¿Qué tal llevas los estudios?.  
  
-Bien, en pociones seguro que saco sobresaliente -Draco echó una mirada hacia su madre y vió como esta le susurraba algo a Snape muy sensualmente -mejor dicho, creo que sacaré matricula de honor.  
  
-¡¡Tomen asiento!! -dijo Dumbledore, todos obedecieron.-Ya es la hora de comenzar la sesión, el primero en contarnos su experiencia será..  
  
-Disculpe señor ministro -Dijo Draco levantando la mano -¿podría yo tomar la palabra?  
  
-¿eh?.....-Dumbledore dudó -Tu turno fué el otro día pero si crees que tienes algo importante que contar.....  
  
-Así es señor -Draco se puso en pié y se acercó al estrado, -Quería darles a todos un par de noticias: La primera es que..¡¡taran!!! -Se remangó la manga de la túnica y mostró a todos su antebrazo completamente limpio -Fui a la clínica esa a la que va mi madre y me han quitado el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa.  
  
-Ya decía yo que te veía algo distinto -dijo su padre desde su asiento.  
  
-Bueno, cariño -interrumpió Narcisa dirigiéndose a su marido -Lo que le ves distinto es que ya que estabamos allí , Draco se hizo una limpieza de cutis, le depilaron las cejas y le hicieron la manicura...  
  
-¡¡MAMÁ!! -Gritó Draco - no hace falta que cuentes esas cosas.  
  
Lucius gruñó algo que sonó como "Mariquituso"*  
  
-¡¡Ejem!! -llamó Draco la atención. -La otra noticia es.....¡¡¡que ya se usar la maldición Imperius!! -Soltó de improviso con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, Dumbledore se acercó a Draco.  
  
-Draco, pero eso es terrible, se supone que estas charlas son para que recapacites y te arrepientas de ser mortífago y de usar esas maldiciones.  
  
-Pero es que necesité usarla para obligar a mi padre a firmarme un permiso para....¡¡tarán! -Se remangó ahora el otro brazo y mostró el tatuaje de un dragón echando fuego por la boca.  
  
-Draco, eso no es excusa.....-le dijo Dumbledore muy enfadado.  
  
-¿Cómo que no?- protestó Draco -¡¡Se lo merece!!. ¿Sabe lo que me ha costado quitarme con láser el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa?.  
  
-¿con láser? -le preguntó Dumbledore-¿y por qué no usaste un hechizo?.  
  
-¿hay un hechizo para quitar tatuajes? -Preguntó Draco con los ojos muy abiertos -¡¡¡Por qué nadie me dijo que había un hechizo!!!  
  
-Pues es un hechizo muy sencillo, a ver si me acuerdo....-dijo Dumbledore cogiendo su varita -ah! si!, déjame que te lo muestre."¡¡EXIMENT TATTÚ!!"-y tocó con la punta de su varita el tatuaje del dragón que desapareció al instante.  
  
Draco lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, sin creerse aún que su ansiado tatuaje había desaparecido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-Draco se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos -¿Por qué a mi....? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa todo a mi? -dijo sollozando.  
  
-lo que yo decía un "mariquituso" -dijo Lucius.  
  
Narcisa le echo una mirada de odio a su marido y se acercó a su hijo, lo abrazó y se lo llevó al fondo de la sala para intentar tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Sigamos con la reunión -Anunció Dumbledore -Como les decía antes de la interrupción del joven Malfoy, nuestro orador es.....  
  
-¡¡¡Nosotros!!!-Se escuchó de pronto en la sala. dos jóvenes idénticos y pelirrojos se acercaron al estrado -¡¡El turno es ahora nuestro!!  
  
-Pero vosotros dos no sois mortí........ -intento decir Dumbledore, pero los gemelos lo apartaron hacia un lado y se quedaron en el estrado.  
  
-¡¡buenas noches a todos!! -dijo alegremente uno de ellos -¡¡Este es mi hermano Fred!! -dijo señalándolo.  
  
-¡¡HOLA FRED!!  
  
-Y este es mi hermano George -dijo el otro.  
  
-¡¡¡HOLA GEORGE!!  
  
-Y venimos a invitaros... -comenzó George  
  
-A la inauguración ....-siguió Fred  
  
-De la fabulosa..  
  
-La magnífica...  
  
-La exclusiva tienda de...  
  
-Artículos de broma....  
  
-¡¡¡SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY!!!- Dijeron los dos a coro.  
  
-La inaguración será el próximo viernes a las 5 de la tarde - comenzó a explicar George mientras Fred se paseaba entre las sillas repartiendo unos papelitos -Con estos cupones que mi hermano les esta repartiendo y por una compra de mas de 3 galeones, serán obsequiados con una caja de "galletas de canario".  
  
-¡¡¡¡Señores Weasley, por favor...!!!!-Interrumpió Dumbledore  
  
-Oh! disculpe señor, no me había dado cuenta -Dijo Fred acercándose a Dumbledore y dándole un papelito -Aquí tiene, además por ser usted nuestro director favorito, le haremos un descuento del 10%.  
  
-¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!! -Gritó Dumbledore desesperado.  
  
-¡¡Esta bien!!- dijo George -le haremos un 20% de descuento.  
  
Dumbledore agarró su varita con fuerza y la alzó en el aire. Los Gemelos pillaron la indirecta y salieron de la sala.  
  
Dumbledore respiró hondo, bajó la varita y se acercó al estrado.  
  
-Como llevo toda la noche tratando de anunciar, el orador de esta noche es... -Dumbledore se había quedado mirando a un hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta que los gemelos habían dejado abierta -¿Ludo Bagman?  
  
-Acabo de llegar y ya me toca hablar -dijo ludo con cara de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí otra vez? -Le preguntó Albus muy cabreado -¿No te dije que estas reuniones son para mortífagos?  
  
Ludo se acercó a él y le mostró la marca que tenía en el brazo, con una gran sonrisa. Dumbledore le cogió el brazo y se lo examinó, efectivamente tenía la marca tenebrosa, pero algo le no le cuadraba...... Le dió un pellizco en el brazo y le quitó la pegatina con la marca tenebrosa.  
  
-auch!! -fue lo único que pudo decir Bagman antes de ser expulsado de la sala de un puntapié.  
  
Dumbledore le devolvió la pegatina a Goyle y se volvió de nuevo hacia el estrado.  
  
-A ver si por fin podemos tener un testimonio. Nuestro orador es.....  
  
-¡¡disculpe!!-dijo un hombre vestido con un chandal acercándose al estrado -Yo tengo que decir algo.  
  
Dumbledore se resignó y lo dejó acercarse al estrado, extrañado por el atuendo del hombre.  
  
-¡¡Buenas noches a todos!! -Saludó el del chandal -Soy el presidente de la asociación de vecinos de este barrio.  
  
-¡¡HOLA PRESIDENTE DE LA ASOCIACIÓN DE VECINOS!!!  
  
-Tengo aquí una petición firmada por todos los vecinos -dijo sacando un folio -para que dejen de usar este local para sus extrañas reuniones.  
  
-¡¡Usted es un muggle!!- le dijo Dumbledore sorprendido.  
  
-¡Oiga!! -Espetó el muggle - no se lo que es eso, pero yo a usted no le he faltado al respeto.  
  
-¡¡Usted no puede estar aquí!!- dijo Dumbledore viendo como los ex- mortífagos miraban al muggle como Duddley miraría un pastel de crema.  
  
-¡¡Los que no deberían estar aquí son ustedes!!- le dijo el muggle -Vienen una vez a la semana y están pegando voces hasta las tantas, ¡¡no nos dejan dormir!!.  
  
-Haga el favor de salir de aquí -le dijo Dumbledore empujándolo hacia la puerta -Es peligroso para usted.  
  
La sala seguía mirando al muggle mientras murmuraban cosas como: "hagámoslo dar volteretas en el aire"; "convirtámoslo en una sardina"; "hagamos que le lleguen las orejas al suelo"......  
  
-¡¡Encima de que me insulta, ¿me amenaza?!!-Le dijo el muggle a Dumbledore, ya en la puerta.  
  
-Vallase a casa, buen hombre -le dijo Albus -Este no es lugar para muggles.  
  
-¡¡Llamaré a la policía!!- Le dijo el muggle mientras se alejaba.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Dejas entrar a muggles y no me dejas entrar a mi?!! - le recriminó Ludo Bagman, que estaba en la puerta y lo había visto todo -De esta te acordaras Albus, haré mi propio grupo para charlar y no te dejaré entrar a ti.  
  
Dumbledore le cerró la puerta en las narices a Bagman y volvió al estrado.  
  
-Esta noche ha sido la peor de todas, no solo no hemos podido tener ningún testimonio, sino que nos han echado del local de reuniones. Así pues, anuncio que se acabaron las sesiones de "Mortífagos Anónimos! y que tendréis que volver a Azkaban.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritaron todos a coro  
  
-Por favor, no nos devuelva a Azkaban  
  
-usted no sabe como es aquello  
  
-Se lo suplico Sr. ministro  
  
Algunos incluso se habían puesto de rodillas.  
  
-Pero si en Azkaban ya no hay dementores -dijo Albus - no puede ser tan terrible.  
  
-Es que hay unos nuevos guardianes -le Dijo Snape acercándose a Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Dumbledore - ¿y son mas temibles que los dementores?  
  
-Por lo visto -le contestó Snape -Creo que los muggles los usaban para asustar a sus niños cuando se portaban mal.  
  
-El "hombre del saco" esta de guardián de Azkaban?- preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.  
  
-No señor, no es el hombre del saco -le dijo Severus- los nuevos y mas temibles carceleros de Azkaban son "los Tele-tubbies".  
  
Con solo escuchar el nombre, los ex-mortífagos presentes se estremecieron. Lloraron y suplicaron a Dumbledore que no les mandase a Azkaban, le contaron como los "tele-tubbies" les torturaban dándoles "abrazos fuertes" y el morado les pegaba con el bolso.  
  
-¡¡ATENCION!!- Anunció Dumbledore -Si prometéis asistir a las reuniones, y a dejar de desear torturar muggles, buscaré otro lugar para las reuniones y que no tengáis que volver a Azkaban.  
  
-¡¡¡¡LO PROMETEMOS!!- Gritaron todos a coro.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
*Mariquituso = Gay, mariquita, afeminado etc... 


End file.
